Reprise ChasséCroisé
by Nat-kun
Summary: Le deuxième volume de Reprise arrive et cette fois, Harry et Drago sont le couple à l'honneur! Quand la mission imposée par J.K.R. au Survivant dans le P.Express est découpée au rasoir et qu'on en fait un sandwich au parfum de scandale yaoi, on savoure...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction_Harry Potter: Reprise 2: Chassé-croisé**

Les fanfictions intitulées **Reprise** (celle-ci et "L'Utilité" sont les premières, j'en ferait peutèêtre d'autres) n'ont qu'un but: reprendre des passages de la traduction française de notre **J.** adulée, les sortir de leur contexte, et en faire le point de départ d'une fanfiction plus ou moins courte.

**Chapitre 1:** La mission

**Résumé:** Harry, bien décidé à connaîtres les préférences de Draco, s'introduit dans le compartiement des Serpentard pendant le trajet du Poudlard Express et il n'en ressortira pas indemne...

**Couple:** HarryDraco. Un yaoi. Un slash. Une relation gay quoi! Vu le résumé, c'était -légèrement- évident. Je prierais donc les non-amateurs du genre, de vouloir quitter la page à moins d'être complètement masochistes ou illétrés.

**Rating:** M. Homophobes, jeunes âmes sensibles, vieux puritains, vous êtes prévenus, venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes choqués après! Et encore, je dirais que c'est à la limite du T -à la limite...

**Note:** Les passages _en itallique_ sont tous tirés de la version française d'Harry Potter qui appartient à JKR. Et j'appelle Malfoy "Draco" au lieu de "Drago" comme c'est normalement traduit et je sais que ça déplaît parfois: il faut savoir que je fais ça parce que je trouve ça plus beau. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un avis personnel...

_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, chapitre 7: Le club de Slug._

Dans le compartiment remplit de Serpentard, il entendrait peut-être quelque chose succeptible de prouver que Malfoy était homosexuel -ou au moins bi- et qui lui permettrait de savoir quel était son type d'homme. Juste pour savoir et utiliser ça contre lui, hein! Pas qu'il soit tenté de sortir avec, pas du tout!

Parfois, il arrivait à s'en convaincre, parfois...

Une fois la porte fermée, il chercha un coin où se positionner sans être répéré. C'est ainsi qu'_Harry, pelotonné dans une position inconfortable pour être sûr qu'il était entièrement caché sous sa cape, regarda Pansy caresser les cheuveux blonds et soyeux de Malfoy, dégageant son front avec un petit rire satisfait, comme si elle pensait à toutes celles qui auraient tant aimé être à sa place._

Il se mordit violement la lèvre pour échapper au sentiment de jalousie qui l'avait submergé en pensant qu'il était justement de ceux qui rêvaient d'être là, à caresser les mèches mordorées de Malfoy en riant en sa compagnie. Mais sachant que s'il se faisait repérer, il pourrait d'ores et déjà signer son testament et léguer ses organes à St Mangouste, il se retint de justesse de lancer un sortillège impardonnable à la jeune fille et rumina ses envies assassines en silence.

Il resta dans son recoin pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais ne saisit que des conversations anodines. Il regrettait son coup de génie qui l'avait incité à suivre Blaise Zabini après l'invitation de Slughorn. Rien dans ce qu'il entendait ne justifiait la torture qu'il subissait à ce moment. Il aurait donné jusqu'à son balais pour être de retour dans son propre compartiment à écouter les délires de Luna et les plaintes de Neville avec un énorme livre de Hermione et sous l'oeuil amusé de Ron en train de se bâfrer. Le seul avantage qu'il en retirait était que, de sa place, il avait une vue certaine sur Draco et surtout sur ses fesses fermement moulées par un jean d'excellente facture. Il pensa avec raison qu'il s'agissait-là d'un produit de grande marque. Et qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi ravi de contempler ce beau petit cul.

Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Parkinson qui ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque (sur le pantalon, bien sûr!). Non sans une certaine prétention dans la voix, le noble déclara que c'était là un cadeau personnel de Freya "Goddess" G.S., la plus célèbre couturière sorcière au monde, dont la marque "Angevil" était réputé aussi bien dans le monde magique que chez les Moldus. Devant les visages ébahis de ses amis, il ajoutta qu'elle avait fait ça car elle l'avait sélectionné comme mannequin pour sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements. Il affichait à présent un sourire triomphant, le même que Harry le voyait arborrer quand il lui faisait un sale coup avec succès.

Si Crabbe et Goyle se contententaient de mine légèrement surprises, Zabini et Nott lui lançaient des regards de franche admiration. Quant à _Pansy_,elle _baissait les yeux vers Malfoy comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant._

__J'aperçois Poudlard, dit Malfoy._

_Manifestement ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de créer, il montra du doigt la fenêtre obscurcie par la nuit tombante._

__Il est temps de mettre nos robes._

_Harry était si occupé à observer_les fesses délicatement enrobées de _Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le geste de Goyle pour prendre sa valise. Lorsqu'il la fit basculer du filet, elle heurta violemment Harry sur le côté de la tête et il ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur. Malfoy leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés._

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du brun dissimulé par sa cape, et un instant, celui-ci eut l'impression d'avoir été repéré. Son coeur fit un bond quand il se rendit compte à quel point ce regard lui faisait effet. Il l'avait sans aucun doute remarqué et s'appretait à sonner son arrêt de mort. Mais _à son grand soulagement, Malefoy sembla croire que le bruit entendu n'était qu'un effet de son imagination_ et affermit sa prise sur sa robe de sorcier pour la passer au dessus de ses vêtements luxueux.

Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrêt du train et les six Serpentard les passèrent à poser des questions à Draco sur sa future carrière, notament pour savoir s'il pensait pouvoir défiler aussi pour des Moldus.

Harry passa ces minutes là à les écouter avec attention en regrettant un peu le jean moulant dissimulé par l'uniforme et se demandant si le chef de la bande pourrait un jour devenir célèbre. Il grimaça en pensant qu'avec son physique et son intelligence ce ne serait pas difficile pour lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il "soit" à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, même si ce n'était que des fans. Même s'il ne lui appartennait pas vraiment. Même s'il le voulait à lui corps et âme. Même si -il avait enfin mit un nom sur les sentiments qui le rongeaient- il l'aimait à se damner.

Quand les roues du train crissèrent et qu'il s'arrêta au pied du quai, le groupe sortit avec bonne humeur, poussant du coude quelques premières et deuxièmes année pétrifiés par la peur.

**_**_Pars devant, dit Malfoy à Pansy qui l'attendait la main tendue comme si elle espérait qu'il allait la prendre_, ce que le jeune homme dissimulé par sa cape espérait ne jamais voir_. Je veux simplement vérifier quelque chose._

_Pansy s'en alla. A présent, Harry et Malfoy étaient seuls dans le compartiment. Les élèves passaient dans le couloir, descendant sur le quai plongé dans l'obscurité. Malfoy s'approcha de la porte et tira les stores pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir de l'extérieur._

_Harry regarda par-dessus le bord du filet à bagages, le coeur battant un peu plus vite. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy voulait cacher à Pansy?_ Il croyait que c'était sa petite amie -son coeur se serra- et, en général, on ne cache rien à sa petite amie, surtout qu'il n'y avait rien à faire dans le compartiment vide. A moins que...

_Sors de là Potter, lança sa Némésis en fixant clairement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout de suite!

Le ton autoritaire et cassant de la voix le surpris après l'avoir entendu rire avec ses amis et, _comme dans un film au ralenti, il bascula du filet à bagages et tomba aux pieds de Malfoy dans un choc douloureux qui fit trembler le plancher._ Ces trois-quart d'heures lui avaient donnés la cruelle illusion d'être un de ses intimes, quelqu'un qui faisaient partie de sa vie et le retour à la réalité était comme cette chutte: brutal et douloureux.

A force d'être resté dans la même position si longtemps, des fourmis lui picottaient les jambes, si bien qu'_il__n'arrivait plus à remuer un muscle et ne pouvait que regarder Malfoy afficher un large sourire._Allongé face contre terre, il se sentait misérable et faible. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir été découvert, mais plutôt cette méchanceté qu'il avait parçu dans son ton. Il avait mal, très mal, au fond de lui quelque chose criait et pleurait. Mais il fit semblant de ne rien entendre et fixait son ennemi tant adoré avec défi.

_Fait ce que tu veux Malfoy, mais que ça soit rapide, on n'a pas tout notre devant nous et j'aimerais être descendu quand le train redémarera. Me regarde pas comme ça, pour une fois, tu as la possibilité de me dominer alors profites-en parce que je peux t'assurer que c'est la dernière fois que je me retrouve en position de faiblesse devant toi.

Draco paru abasourdis par sa proposition, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait cacher, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne trouvait pas d'avantage que l'autre pourrait retirer de cette proposition. _Il observa Harry un moment._

__Tu n'as rien pu entendre d'important, Potter_,dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il le retourna avec une étrange douceur dans ses gestes, pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur la banquette sans même lui faire mal. Il garda sa baguette fourée dans les replis de sa robe et ne fit pas mine de le frapper. C'était vraiment inattendu. Du quai, ils n'entendaient aucun bruit. Il n'y avait personne à part eux dans le wagon. Ils étaient seuls et isolés. Pourtant, le blond ne faisait toujours rien à son éternel adversaire affaiblit et à sa merci.

Enfin, il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner:

__Mais puisque tu es là... _

Il retira doucement les lunettes du brun pour les poser derière lui. Quand il lui fit à nouveau face, il avait une lueur dans le regard que Harry ne put identifier. Tout comme Pansy l'avait fait avec lui, il caressa les mèches noires qui recouvraient son front pour tenter de les rejetter un arrière. Il se permit un petit sourire en abandonnant le combat au profit de ces mèches rebelles.

Ses doigts descendirent sur la trop célèbre cicatrice, la parcourant avec légèreté avant de s'aventurer sur la peau hâlée qui recouvrait les joues de sa victime. Ses mains jouèrent avec les muscles saillant de la machoire volontaire avant de s'attaquer au veines battantes du cou.

L'Elu cru qu'il allait l'étrangler, mais non. Il se contenta d'en palper la moindre parcelle avec inérêt. Il semblait comme hypnotisé par chacun de ses gestes, chaque découverte. Et l'autre le laissait faire en silence, savourant le contact fugace et pourtant si agréable. Il aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit en ce moment si spécial. Il aurait tant aimé que jamais cela ne cesse.

Imperceptiblement, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et se dévoraient du regard, chacun voulant plus sans oser émettre l'idée, avancer, de peur que l'autre ne le rejette. Aussi, Draco continuait ses caresses aériennes en silence, trop conscient de la fugacité du moment. Bientôt, quelque chose, quelqu'un, y mettrait un terme et tous deux reprendraient leur place d'ennemis jurés, enfouissant leurs désirs secrets, se prettant à une parfaite comédie de haine viscérale pourtant inexistante.

Ils se rapprochèrent encore. Leurs souffles se mêlaient à présent et ils lisaient leur propre indécision dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs corps étaient si proches, partageant agréablement leur chaleur, leur douceur. Ils auraient tant aimé rester dans cette position des siècles durant, mais le temps en avait décidé autrement et il ne leur restait que quelques secondes avant que tout ne se brise.

Alors ils se rapprochèrent encore. Ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre qui amorça leur baiser, ils s'étaient avancés ensemble et c'était ensemble qu'ils goutaient au plaisir des lèvres de l'autre. Ce qui était chaste au début brûla bientôt d'une passion débridée, violente et érotique qui les consumait depuis longtemps déjà. Leurs mains saisissaient à présent le visage de leur aimé comme pour imprimer l'instant en eux pour ne jamais l'oublier. Ils étaient fébriles et remplis d'une béatitude qui créerait le plus puissant des Patronus jamais vu dans l'histoire si ils y repensaient un jour.

Leurs langues se cherchaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand une voix les interrompis. Aggripés l'un à l'autre, leurs vêtements en bataille, presque dénudés, la respiration saccadée, les lèvres rougies et enflées par leur torride embrassade, l'esprit remplis de fantasmes inassouvis qui dressaient leurs sexes excités dans leurs pantalons, ma foi fort étroits, ils entendirent cette voix qui résonna comme le glass.

Elle était proche, trop proche pour ne pas l'avoir perçue avant, trop proche pour retrouver une attitude convenant à leur réputation, trop proche pour vouloir ne serait-ce faire semblant. Elle était familière aussi, désagréablement familière, de ces voix que l'on ne retient que pour éspérer ne jamais les réécouter et que l'on retrouve malgré tout à sa porte quand on en a le moins envie.

Ils comprirent qu'il les cherchait dans chaque compartiment au claquements qui résonnaient dans le couloir qu'il ne pouvaient voir, et s'accordèrent le droit de grapiller quelques secondes de plus de cette relation écourtée en reprennant avec plus de ferveur encore leurs caresses.

La bouche du Serpentard cueillit celle du Gryffondor avant de s'arracher à elle dans un grondement indigné, qui s'étouffa lorsque ses dents virent mordiller les clavicules saillantes, parées d'un bronzage doré. Il descendit encore, lentement malgré l'urgence de la situation, avant de commencer à titiller les mamelons bruns qui pointaient vers lui. Chaque mouvement de sa langue tirait des soupirs délicieusement obscènes des lèvres vermeils qui murmuraient son nom comme une littanie suppliante. Suppliante de plaisir.

Il lui suffit d'un mouvement de pression léger pour alonger son vis-à-vis sur la banquette et d'un regard de celui-ci pour le faire s'enflammer de désir. Il s'allongea sur lui, la tête pleine de tous les pires outrages qu'il comptait bien lui faire subir, léchant encore la peau cuivrée jusque son nombril, où il le fit hoquetter de surprise ravie par un mouvement honteusement tendencieux, tandis que ses doigts s'évertuaient à appliquer ce même mouvement un peu plus bas dans son anatomie, à travers le tissus tendu d'un pantalon noir.

Balladeuses, ses mains se glissèrent sous l'élastique d'un boxer bien trop gênant pour saisir la verge dressée par l'envie et jouèrent de leur dextérité étonnante pour la faire durcir encore plus. La cabine s'emplit d'un concert de gémissements alors que leurs hanches bougeaient pour suivre les actions délictueuses de ces mains possédées par le démon de la luxure.

Ils avaient oublié tout ce qui n'était pas eux, leurs jambes entremêllées, leurs torses collés, leurs bouches à nouveau scéllées, les idées pernicieuses qui les traversaient en même temps que les vagues électriques parcouraient leurs nerfs exacerbés par leurs caresses incessantes, ils avaient oublié celui qui les appellait depuis plusieurs minutes, oublié qu'ils se haïssaient.

Car ils se le disaient dans leurs soupirs, ils les répétaient pour ne jamais que l'autre ne les oublies, ces mots qui ne viennent du coeur pour concrétiser les actions du corps et se graver en lettres de feu dans leurs âmes, laissant tomber là les masques et autres simagrés pour révéler la vérité nue, belle et cruelle de ce qu'est l'amour.

Et c'est ainsi que leur traqueur les trouva, l'un pantelant dans les bras de l'autre, entièrement soumis à lui, plasmodiant son nom jusqu'à l'extinction de voix, exprimant un sentiment qui les unissait contre toute logique. Mais celui qui a prétendu que l'amour était logique n'a jamais aimé. Jamais comme eux qui se consumaient dès le premier regard.

Quand il eût ouvert la porte, il tomba donc sur leur spectacle incendiaire et romantique. Immédiatemment, son regard croisa leurs yeux aux pupilles dilatées par la jouissance tournés vers lui dans un expression d'accablement résigné mêlé à leurs désir encore incandescent. Lui, était passablement surpris par leur attitude, pour ne pas dire choqué. Ils se relevèrent de mauvaise grâce, le blond arrangeant les vêtements du brun et vice-versa avec une aisance naturelle, comme s'ils avaient été programmé pour se compléter dès la naissance, et une douceur toute particulière, qui le laissa de coi. Il ne comprennait absolument pas la situation qui se jouait devant lui.

Il les contempla quelques secondes et lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé une apparence convenable et que le plus débraillé -malgré l'application de son amant- eût ramassé sa cape d'invisibilité tombée à terre, il se permit d'ouvrir la bouche, estimant qu'il pouvait enfin concerver son attitude normale malgré les faits plutôt inhabituels.

_Maintenant que vous êtes présentables messieurs, veuiller m'expliquer les raisons de votre présence ici, dans de telles conditions, alors que vous êtes sensés être actuellement dans la Grande Salle à assister à la Cérémonie de Répartition avec le reste de vos camarades.

Aucun des deux n'osa répondre à la demande cinglante, dites d'une voix paralisante de fureur contrôlée. Dans le replis de la cape du serpent, ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts, qu'ils serrèrent pour se donner mutuellement confiance devant cet ennemi qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de combattre.

_Professeur... commença l'un.

_Ca suffit, je ne veux pas vous entendre maintenant! fut-il coupé. Suivez-moi en silence, je vous convoquerais dans la semaine pour vous faire part de ma décision concernant votre honteux comportement.

Et il se retourna dans un claquement de cape, pour sortir d'un pas pressé du wagon sur le quai déserté. Dérière lui, les deux adolescents lui emboîtaient le pas, mal assurés, n'osant pas regarder plus loin que le bout de leurs chaussures, persuadés qu'une toute autre personne les aurait épargnés. Ils n'avaient décidement pas de chance.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le Commentaire Du Chapitre:

*Encore un Lemon! Non, je ne suis pas un pervers compulsif, j'ai quinze ans. **(Shiro:_Il dit ça comme si ça expliquait tout...)**

*Comme toute "Reprise" qui se respecte, j'ai introduit des passages de l'original, mais contrairement à "L'Utilité", j'ai préféré faire un "Chassé-croisé" pour les intégrer dans le texte. **(Shiro:_Il dit ça comme s'il était fier de ses jeux de mots débiles...)**

*Je suppose que vous avez deviné l'identité du proffesseur qui les surprends, en même temps, y'en a pas trois cents. **(Shiro:_Il dit ça comme si c'était évident...)**

*J'ai laissé la fin plus ouverte que pour "L'Utilité" parce qu'un Drarry ça m'inspire plus qu'un Sevsi mais je n'ai pas prévu de suite car je m'attelle surtout à mes fics sur Bleach, mais si vous en voulez une, précisez dans les reviews!** (Shiro:_Il dit ça comme si...)(Nat-kun:_... comme s'il allait t'avadakedavriser d'un coup de clavier! Franchement, c'est toujours pas finit les commentaires? Et je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais rien à foutre dans une HP Fanfic! Non, mais c'est personnages, donnez leur un peu de liberté et ils viennent vous foutre le bordel!)(Harry:_Je vous l'fait pas dire...)**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le Petit Mot De L'Auteur

*J'adore faire les "Reprise" et je pense que ça donne un peu d'autencité au récit, un peu comme quand on évoque un événement des roman mais en plus marquant. Et puis, c'est hyper drôle de profiter des doubles sens d'une situation (j'ai adoré le faire dans "L'Utilité"!)

*J'éspère que vous apprécierez le lemon. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, mais je pense qu'à force d'en faire je finirais bien par maîtriser le truc.

*Vous n'êtes pas forcé d'écrire une review, moi-même je le fait rarement, seulement pour les fics qui m'ont vraiment marqué (et dont j'arrive à me rappeller de passages entier alors que ça fait deux mois que je ne les ai pas relu), mais ça reste agréable d'en recevoir quelques unes pour ce que l'on écrit (savoir si on doit continuer dans un sens, se perfectionner dans un autre). De toute manière, pour moi, le fait que vous ajoutiez mes fics à vos favorits me fait déjà énormément plaisir!

A La Prochaine

Nat-Kun


	2. NON, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais ce que vous vous dites: ce guignol ose se montrer devant nous alors qu'il a pas updater depuis des mois voir une année et plus! Allons gaiment le massacrer!

Je vous dirais que je ne sais pas si c'est une poisse perverse qui me colle à la peau au juste mon karma mais mon ordi a replanté en mai dernier, et les sauvegardes que j'avais étaient bidons. Je n'écris pas de fics à caractère sexuel au lycée, j'ai été foutu en famille d'accueil, j'ai passé mon BAC (et je l'ai eu! tant pis pour les déçus!), un jour après la fin des épreuves l'appartement de ma mère a brûlé et du coup, elle et mes petits frères (trois!) ont été emmenés à l'hôpital, ils ont été placé en foyer, ma mère en hôpital psychiatrique pour dépression nerveuse, j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai passé deux semaine chez ma tante, je suis rentré pour un stage de préparation de 60 heure parce que je suis à présent étudiant en première année de médecine, je suis entré dans un foyer de préparation à l'autonomie, ma mère est sortie de l'hôpital...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai récupéré mon ordi, toutes mes fics sont encore dessus, et j'éspère avoir le temps de finir les chapitres dans pas longtemps.

Bonne rentrée,

Nat-kun


End file.
